


Fulfilling kinks

by So_Lo000



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Begging, Consensual, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Groping, Kinks, Male Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Minor Breeding Kink, NSFW, Name-Calling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rape/Non-con kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mention of rape, shall we date? Obey Me! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Lo000/pseuds/So_Lo000
Summary: Belphegor had sneak into your room to crawl in bed with you however even the way you sleep can seduce the youngest of the seven and Belphie remembers a certain talk you both had. Why not try and fulfill it tonight?
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Fulfilling kinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this and I would like it if you do not read if any of these tags triggers you. I only want to share my writings and ideas and not get slandered for something that I've warn you about. Everything in the story is consensual so please, if any of these triggers you, please, please, please do not read and move on.

Belphie stood by the end of your bed, watching your chest heave up and down and up and down slowly. His eyes dart to the red lacy thong that you wore, showing off your ass and it looks like they desperately want him to punish them. 

“You sleep so carelessly,” Belphie whispers, feeling himself hard. “What would happen if someone were to walk in and see you like this? Your boobs showing from under your crop top and wearing nothing but a thong that can make a man hard for you.”

His eyes traces your figure again. Indeed he sometimes wonders how you sleep like this so carelessly. Your crop top had unfortunately been pushed up, barely covering all your breasts due to you moving around in your sleep. Between your legs was a body pillow that you cuddled with and the thong that hugs your ass so well. Belphie couldn’t help but want be the one between your legs.  
Belphie strips himself down, grabbing hold of his own cock and stroking it as if was your hands that was stroking him, please his cock.

“Do you even know the thoughts you make me have all the time?” He asks, his brows arching a little as he teases his tip. “I want to fuck you up so much my princess. Taint your little hole and rape you until you’re begging me.”

Belphie stops teasing himself and climbs onto your bed, pulling the body pillow away from you yet making sure you don’t wake up. He positions himself next to you, staring at the beautiful sleeping beauty before him before lightly pecking your lips. His hand gropes your breasts, squeezing the firm and soft oversized breasts that doesn’t fit his hands. He pinches your nipples until they were hard for him.

“Hmm,” you let out a sleepy sigh yet did not wake up.

Belphie pushes your top up, exposing all of your chest to him and he locks his lips on one breast, teasing the nipple and sucking it until it became hard. There he slightly nibbles on it, his tongue circulating your harden and swollen bud while the other hand pinches the other.

Was it wrong for him to make a move on you while you slept Yes. Yes it is. However, Belphie recalled the time you both talked about the topic. 

“How do you feel about consensual non-consent?” Belphie had asked. “Would you mind I ever force you? Tell you I’m raping you or something?”

When he asks he noticed the blush that appears on your face, as if he pinpointed a certain kink you have. Of course you were surprised that he even pinpointed a major kink you that you were always afraid of speaking about. However it wasn’t no surprise to you that Belphie himself wouldn’t be into this certain thing. Still, being caught like that immediately made you blush.

“I-I mean,” you stutter, face turning more flushed. “I-It’s always been a fantasy. I don’t mind a little forcefulness.”

His brows raised. “Oh?”

You turn your face away from him, telling Belphie he really did pinpoint a kink, a kink you love and will enjoy. He smiles, loving and enjoying your reactions as you are too embarrassed to admit your admit your kink.

“Then,” he pushes up himself up against you. “I’ll see it done one day.”

Belphie’s hand dug under your thong and brushes your folds. You weren’t wet just yet but he will make you wet for him. No matter what he does, he knows that he will always find a way to make you dripping wet for him. He teases your clit first, slowly moving his finger in a circular motion over and over.

“Do you intend for me to wait for you to wake up?” Belphie’s hands slides down your folds to toy with your entrance. “How can I wait and hold back when you sleep so slutty like this? Why must you always temper me even when you sleep?”

Belphie sucks on your nipples again, this time slowly slipping a digit into your entrance and thrusting his finger in and out gently before adding a few more digits. As he expected, it didn’t take long to get your cunt dripping wet for him. Belphie slip his digits out and spread your juices around your cunt, loving the touch of your slippery and wet cunt before slipping his digits back in. His arousal only deepens as he listens to the wet slipper sounds his fingers make as they fuck your cunt and you slightly moving in your sleep, light moans coming out.

“Do you ever dream of me fucking you?” Belphie brushes your cunt, tracing the shape of your cunt with his fingers lovingly. “But wouldn’t it be better waking up to me raping you? My cock ramming your pussy, your walls clenching around my cock. Ah I’ll rape you however much you want if only you’d say so and beg me and not have me make a move first.”

Belphie gets up and positions himself between your legs. He licks his fingers clean from your juices before pushing the fabric of your thong over. He taps the tip of his cock against your cunt, enjoying the view and sound of his cock slapping against your cunt before sliding his cock up and down your wet cunt. He looks at the face of his lover one last time before pushing himself in. Gods were you tight that Belphie couldn’t help but groan as your walls squeeze him, wrapping themselves around him, stretching for his cock so well. He slowly pushes himself in until a few inches before he slams all of him right into you, making you let out a small “Ng”.

“Hells my princess you’re tight.” Belphie chuckles as his hand lowers to play with her clit. 

He begins moving his hips, pushing his cock and in out of your wet hole. He pressed your thighs down onto the bed to spread your legs for him more until he can feel his balls slapping against your skin. The sound of both your skins clapping against each other made him harder and he picks up his pace. It is funny that the sounds can turn him on so much. Belphie smiled to the thought that if you were awake, you would’ve begged him to worship his balls as it was one of your favorite thing about his body. Not just that but also scream your undying love for his balls as they slam against you.

“Ah you feel so good,” Belphie groans. “So perfect… My princess.”

While you were in the middle of your slumber, you kept hearing a distant voice talking to you and butterflies in your stomach. Your dream was a random normal one like always but it immediately switch to Belphie eating you out, his tongue working skillfully on you and driving you to your climax. You can feel yourself getting wet for him quickly just watching him please your cunt and have his eyes locked with yours. However these feelings feel too real and there was something between your legs, putting pressure between your legs and it was getting more intense by the minute. Your eyes slowly open to the sound of your bed creaking, a slippery wet sound and someone’s heavy breathes and groans. 

As you slowly regain your senses, you can feel this person’s cock pounding your cunt recklessly. It took quite another five seconds for you to realize what was happening and you were about to let a scream when a hand covers your mouth, sealing your lips.

“Shhh,” Belphie whispers. “You wouldn’t want to wake up the whole house right?” He only said so soon before going back and ramming his cock into you and you couldn’t help but moan to the motion.

“B-Belphie,” you gasp. “Y-You- F-Fuck.”

Though he was taking advantage of you while slept You couldn’t find any fault in him. Instead it oddly aroused you to become more wet for him as you realize what he was doing. Fuck who would’ve thought Belphie would pull such a move out of nowhere. 

“Y-You.” You tried to speak but nothing came out. You were still a bit surprised but gods does waking up to Belphie pounding your pussy feel so good that you can probably ascend. 

“You like it right?” Belphie chuckles. “Waking up to me claiming your naughty pussy. Having me take advantage of you while you sleep.”

You whimper affectionately. He was right, in fact you don’t just like it, you fucking love it. Though you didn’t say it, you nods shyly in agreement that Belphie was right, giving him more the reasons to continue. 

“You’re so naughty sleeping like a slut,” his hands makes their way to pinch your hard nipples. “Making me hard for your little cunt the moment I spared you my glances.”

“B-but that’s how I-I sleep,” You moaned. “H-However if it makes you hard, to the point where you’ll rape me for it, I’ll do it more.”

A fire seems to burn in him as he realizes you were teasing him. Hells if he wasn’t so desperate to fill you he would’ve tamed your bratty behavior. “If you want me to rape you so badly just say so my princess,” he whispers into your ear. “I’ll rape you over and over again. No need to sleep like this.”

Your lips curls into a smile. “It’s more fun that way,” your hand trails down his chest to his abdomen. Ah how much of a whore you are for always wanting to be raped by Belphegor, the avatar of sloth, your little yandere sleepy demon. Your hand presses down on your clit, pleasuring yourself as your demon’s cock also pleasures you. Your breaths deepens and your moans grew louder, lewder as you loses yourself. Gods were you also more aroused knowing that he was fulfilling one of your stupid biggest kinks. 

“Harder please,” You beg. “Belphie. Please?”

Belphie chuckles, listening to her desperate begs. “Yeah, I’ll rape you. I’ll rape you good. Force you to take my cock in your tight little pussy. Milk you and breed you, fill you up with my cum.”

Y-yes p-lease!” You beg for more. “I-I’ll love that so much! My pussy is yours. Destroy me, break me, do whatever you want, just fuck me senseless!”

He grabs hold on your thong and rips it off you, the sound of tearing fabric echoing through your room. Now with that out of the way, Belphie holds you in place, his hands on your hips as he begins to thrust faster and harder, watching your breasts bounce with each thrust. 

The pleasure was unbearable to you, overwhelming you to the point where your eyes stun with tears and drips down the corner of your eyes. Hells is Belphie fucking you so good you may black out.  
“Ahn!” You moan, desperate to cum. “Cum in me Belphie. Cum inside me daddy.”

Belphie smiles. Though he knows that he isn’t daddy materials, something in him still loves you calling him your daddy. “I’m getting close,” he says. 

“Please, please,” You beg as you pull him down to cling onto him, your legs wrapping themselves around him. “Cum in me. Belphie cum in me. Please.”

As you wished, Belphie came undone the moment you reached you limits, spilling all his seeds into your hole as you cried from your orgasm. He listens to your walls pulsing around him and your body shaking with the pleasure and orgasm. His seeds oozes out from your cunt, dripping down onto the bed sheets but Belphie wasn’t done yet. He gets back on his knees to begin moving his hips again.

“B-Belp...” You spoke weakly. “W-what.”

“Didn’t I say I’ll rape you over and over?” Belphie smiles through the heavy breaths. “Sure you’ve always been prepared to be raped by me right?”

Yeah but not out of nowhere. However, you weren’t against the idea of barebacking him every once in a while, in fact, it aroused you more and you can already feel yourself dripping for him again.  
Though your body is still recovering from the orgasm, you still let out a cry for him as he thrust into your sore cunt, the pleasure of his cock fucking you again and the orgasm that she still hasn’t recovered from doubling. Though everything was unexpected, like a good girl you took all of Belphie, letting him milk you again and again until you both blacked from exhaustion.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Belphie sat by the corner of you bed, naked, eye bags under his eyes and the covers over his head. Shit he’s done it. He’s really done it this time and went overboard. He didn’t know being so desperate would leave to him actually taking advantage of you like his. As he reflects in whatever happened last night, you reach out and wrap your arms around him from behind, kissing his cheek then his neck.

“That was unexpected if you last night.” You giggled.

“I didn’t mean to go overboard,” he sulks. 

“But I liked it,” you whimpered, pulling the cover off his head to press your bare chest against his back. “I liked being forced by you. Not going to lie I also liked waking up with your dick in me, already pounding me so good.

Belphie blushes a little. “When you say it like that-“

“You’re free to do it anytime,” You smiled. “Dominate me, leave me senseless and reckless, I like it all.” You then touch his chest, tracing his biceps to his abdomen. “Unless I say the safe word, won’t you do it again?”

“Oi,” Belphie chuckles. “Careful what you say around me.”

Giggling and giving him a kiss in his cheek, you suddenly remembered something. “You tore my favorite panties,” you pout. “You’re coming with me to buy new pairs today.”

Ah, right, he had forgotten about that.


End file.
